The struggle of Fiu
by odanion
Summary: Kazuki a young and innocent boy starts to hear a young womans voice and enters a world full of adventure, trial and romance
1. Chapter 1: The Haunting

-1Chapter 1: The Haunting

_Words in italic are thoughts._

Words normally written are normal

A loud scream was heard throughout an entire neighbourhood but only one person actually heard it. A young boy sprung up in bed. _"What was that?"_ he wondered while wiping the sweat off of his forehead. The boy went to the room of his parents and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" came the voice of his father sleepily.

"What was that loud scream?" The boy asked slightly worried.

"What scream? Kazuki please go back to bed, is was just a dream."

Kazuki did as he was told pouting the whole way back. "No one ever believes me around here." Kazuki curled back in his bed nice and warm before it happened again, but this time he could hear words.

"Help me." Came a females sounding more like an echo than a voice itself.

Kazuki started to shiver. "Why wont you leave me alone!"

"Because you are the only one who can hear me."

"Go away!" Kazuki yelled as hard as he could.

Kazuki's father opened the door. "What is wrong son!" He had a mettle object in his hand but it was too dark to see what.

Kazuki turned to his father with tears in his eyes. "It was not a dream father, I did not fall asleep yet and I heard it again, she was asking for help."

His father just looked at him for a moment. "Go to bed, I am sure it is gone now."

Kazuki did as he was told and went to sleep.

The next morning Kazuki woke up and didn't remember the trouble of the night before. He went to school and had a great day until math class.

"Please help me, I need you." Came the echoing voice again.

"Go away!" Kazuki yelled in the class causing the teacher to turn around.

"What is it this time Kazuki, are my lessons so boring you would rather just have me leave? Well I have a better solution, off you go to the headmasters room, he knows how to deal with people like you."

"_Great, just what I needed, a nice trip to the principle who thinks he's a shrink._" Kazuki sighed as he arrived at the principles door. _"Well here goes nothing._" He knocked on the door hoping that the principle was away sick or something.

"Please enter." Came a voice on the other side of the door.

"_Crap, he is here._" He opened the door as commanded and walked in.

The principle turned to look at him. "Ah Kazuki, What seems to be wrong? I don't see you in my office very often."

Kazuki just looked at the floor.

"I can tell that something seems to be bothering you, grab a seat and we will talk about it. Would you like something to drink perhaps? Maybe some tea?"

Kazuki sat down. "Some tea would be nice, thank you."

The principle grabbed the pot of steaming hot tea from his desk and poured two cups and place one in front of Kazuki before taking a seat himself. He simply looked at Kazuki as if waiting for him to start.

Kazuki noticed this and took a sip of tea before placing it down. _"Might as well tell him about the voices, the stupid shrink will have a nice laugh and try to explain to me what it means._" He sighed before beginning. "Well Mr Ma-..."

"Please call me Kaito, I hate those formalities." The principle interrupted.

"Ok, it all started last night. A voice woke me up, it sounded like a yell, but I was the only one who could hear it."

The principle nodded while thinking.

"Then when was told to go back to bed after waking up my parents who didn't believe me of course, I heard it again, this time just before I fell asleep, it was a females voice and she was asking for help."

Kaito nodded and looked like he was about to say something but didn't.

"Then yet again during math class she returned asking for help, but I was the only one who could hear the voice."

Kaito looked at Kazuki another moment before replying. "Hmm, this is interesting. A voice only you can hear seems to be haunting you, yet it doesn't seem like it wishes you any harm. I wonder if maybe it is something from the past, maybe from a past life of yours."

"_Uh oh, here he goes with his past life thing again._"

"I am not saying it is so, but it is a possibility and I think you should offer to help the person talking to you in any way you can, I am giving you this week free to cool your head and to try and set things straight with this voice."

"_What a way to say I am suspended for a week._" "Ok Kaito, I will take this week off and I will try to help the voice the next time I hear it."

With that Kazuki headed home and into his room as neither one of his parents were home from work yet. He laid on his bed wondering why only he could hear the voice. _"Am I going insane or so? Hearing voices cannot be good._"

It did not take all too long before the voice came again.

"Please help me, I need you."

"Tell me what I need to do."

"Close your eyes and imagine being beside my voice."

Kazuki did as he was told, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was beside the voice. A blinding white light caused his eyes to water and finally it darkened again.

"You can open your eyes now." Came the voice of the woman, but this time it was not an echo instead it sounded like it came from beside him.

Kazuki opened his eyes and stared into the emerald green eyes of a blond haired girl.

Where could Kazuki have ended up and who is this girl anyways?


	2. Chapter 2: The World of Fiu

-1Chapter 2: The World of Fiu

Kazuki looked into the emerald green eyes of the girl before noticing she was smiling and holding out her hand, he accepted her hand and she pulled him up. Kazuki looked her over a few times. She seemed to be roughly as old as he was, she had emerald green eyes, ruby red hair and a tanned skin tone, one which can not be achieved laying in the sun for awhile, it was a color that would have to constantly see sun the whole day through.

She looked at him still smiling. "I see you made it here no problem." She giggled and hugged him. "I am so glad you were able to help me, I am in dire need of it."

Kazuki stopped gazing at her beauty for a moment. "How could I refuse a girl, even though you sounded kinda dead."

"How did I sound dead?"

"Well your voice had a kind of echo to it."

"Oh that, wait a sec." She poked her finger into the tiara she was wearing, the tiara brightened up a moment before spreading over her head to form some kind of helmet. "I was wearing this." She finally said with yet again the same echo.

Kazuki's mouth widened a bit, it was then that he actually saw what she was wearing, she had some kind of metallic looking body suit, yet it seemed more like a second skin than a suit.

The girl looked at him and smiled even wider. "I see there is a lot that you do not understand, I did not know that our worlds were so different."

"Our worlds?"

"Yes, this is the world of Fiu, which is like saying your world is the world of Terra, or Earth if you wish."

Kazuki looked at her again dumbfounded.

"I will take you to someone who can explain it better than I can and I will have to get you a Mihuyaji as well."

"Mihuyaji?" He asked confused.

She giggled. "What I a wearing, although I will get you a male version of course."

Kazuki still did not seem to understand it all. "Ok, lets try this from the beginning, for starters who are you?"

She blushed a second and covered her mouth. "Oh, I am so sorry. I am Xanphia the heir to the throne of Mihu."

He looked at her a moment looking unconvinced. "If you are the heir, then why are you wearing this suit thingy? Why are you not at your mansion, or palace, or whatever."

A tear formed under her eye. "That is why I called you here, I need your help to take back the palace, it was captured and my father was killed, I am the only one left, but I call myself the heir until I am back in my palace."

Kazuki's face drooped a little. "I am so sorry Xanphia, I didn't know, I am sorry I brought it up."

She smiled again. "It's ok, it happened about 3 years ago, it took me this long to finally contact someone from your world."

"Why would you want to contact someone from my world?"

"Don't worry I am going to take you to a wise old man, he can answer all of your questions. But I do have one of my own."

Kazuki looked at her waiting for her to go further.

"What is your name?" She asked giggling.

Kazuki blushed slightly. "Oh I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Kazuki, three times junior kendo champion."

She looks at him confusedly. "What is this, kendo?"

"Kendo? Umm, it is a sport where you use swords made of bamboo to try and take out your opponent as fast as possible by using as little movements as possible as they make openings, but I have trained so hard that the sword that everyone uses in two hands, I can use in one."

"Sounds impressive, I will have to remember that. Now let us go to the wise one, he can explain all of your questions."

With that the two of them walked off into what seemed to be a desert, yet it didn't seem to be sand, it was different in a way. They eventually arrived at the door to what seems a little cottage.

"Grandfather, I have brought the one you requested."

"Grandfather?" Kazuki asked slightly confused.

An elderly man opened the door and walked out. "Let me take a look at you boy." He walked up to Kazuki and looked him over a few times. "I guess he will have to do, if a prophesy says that it will be the one boy who can hear your voice, than it has to be this one."

"Prophecy?" Kazuki was now clearly confused.

The old man looked at him again. "Well please come inside, I have some tea ready and I have some things I would like to discuss with you." He turned towards Xanphia. "Would you please get me the herbs, you know what I mean."

Xanphia nodded.

Kazuki and the old man went into the house were they sat down with a cup of tea of which Kazuki had never smelled before. He looked at the elderly man. "May I be so blunt as to ask your name?"

The elderly man laughed. "Of course you may, my name is Hiroshi. Now I have a question for you, have you any experience in fighting?"

Kazuki looked confused again. "Well yes I do, but I have never really fought a real enemy before, I have only sparred against friends."

"Hmm, well it looks like I will have to teach you a thing or two then. I have a Mihuyaji ready for you already."

"Hiroshi, what is this prophecy you are all talking about?"

"Well, there was a prophecy that the true heir to the throne would be able to contact a boy of her age from the world known as terra, or earth. It was also said that this boy would be the bringer of salvation and peace with his own two hands."

"And this boy from the prophecy is me?"

"Of course it is you, did you see anyone else that could hear her voice, or talk back to her and receive an answer, although I must say that yelling at her to go away was quite rude."

Kazuki frowned. "I am sorry, it was just startling."

Hiroshi chuckled. "It is not a problem."

Xanphia walked through the door carrying some weird looking mushrooms. "I have them."

"Good job, Xanphia."

"What are those?"

Xanphia smiled. "They work extremely well at healing wounds. And, you will probably need them." She giggled.

"Why would I need them? I am pretty sure I wont get hurt that much."

Hiroshi stands up. "Don't be too sure of yourself, lesson number one, never overestimate yourself."

Kazuki looked at Hiroshi. "Are you my opponent?"

Hiroshi smiled. "Well I can't let my granddaughter have all the fun you know." He walked over to a chair and grabbed a clump of clothing. "Here, put this on. Don't worry about the size, it will shrink to fit like a second skin."

Kazuki walked into the bathroom were he changed clothing.

"Make sure you are wearing nothing underneath, otherwise it will not feel pleasant."

Kazuki could hear Xanphia giggle. He finally got fully changed and came out. "I thought you said it would shrink, look at this, it is huge."

Xanphia walked over to him. "Press this button here." She pressed a button on the side and it shrunk until it fit him like a second skin.

Kazuki smiled. "Thank you."

Hiroshi walked towards the door. "Come on my boy, times a wasting and you have a lot to learn."

What could Kazuki possibly need to learn?


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

Chapter 3: Trust

Kazuki followed Hiroshi outside. "Tell me old man, what could I possibly need to learn?"

Hiroshi looked at him and laughed. "I bet you don't even know how to activate your weapons, but don't worry Xanphia contacted me while you were walking back, I have designed this suit specially for you."

Kazuki looked at him. "So how can I activate my weapons and what are they?"

"Like this, pay good attention." Hiroshi closed his eyes and it looked like he started to meditate as a loud hum started to come from his direction, then his eyes flared open and Hiroshi emitted a loud yell as he smacked his hands together. "Activate!" He yelled as he pulled his hands apart revealing a weapon that looked sort of like an enlarged shotgun, if it were not for the fact it was larger than half of Hiroshi one might have thought it was one.

Kazuki looked at him in amazement. "Wow, what is that and is my weapon anything like it?"

Hiroshi chuckled. "This is nothing more than a weapon fit to my standards, a real man's shotgun if you will. Now try it, close your eyes and picture the weapon inside the suit, I cannot tell you what it is because you must find it, the weapon inside the suit is the one chosen for you and you will rely on it for every battle, but if you cannot find the weapon on your own, then I fear you are not suited for a warrior."

"I will show you that I am suited." Kazuki closed his eyes. _"Visualize the weapon in the suit, the weapon is chosen specially for me, a weapon suited for me, but what could it be? What is suited for me, could it be a big gun, or small gun."_

Hiroshi was staring at Kazuki. _"Come on kid, we are counting on you."_

Kazuki continued to think. _"Wait a second, Hiroshi said that Xanphia contacted him on our way back already, he said the suit was made for me, I got it!"_ A loud hum sound started to emit from Kazuki.

Hiroshi smiled. _"He did it, he found it but now he must materialize it."_

Kazuki's eyes flared open and he let out what sounded like a battle cry as he smacked his hands together. "Activate!" Kazuki yelled as he pulled his hands away and ended up grabbing something in both hand. Kazuki looked at what he was holding and was amazed at what he saw, he was holding a blade that looked to be twice his size in both length and width.

Hiroshi looked at him amazed. "When Xanphia said you were too strong for an ordinary weapon I knew the weapon would be big, but this passed all expectations and the fact you did it in the first go, simply amazing."

Xanphia was smiling at Kazuki and clapping. "Good job Kazuki, no one ever makes it in the first try, I hear even grandpa took 3 tries."

Kazuki smiled back. "I do have a question though, not that I am ungrateful for what I just received but, if you can materialize a shotgun of that size, and I materialize a sword, does that not put me at a disadvantage?"

Hiroshi was still smiling. "Only one way to find that out my boy, get ready to fight and trust in your weapon, that is your first real lesson, always trust in your weapon, if you have no trust in it, it will fail you."

Kazuki lifted his weapon over his head. "If it is trust in a weapon I must have, than you are talking to the right guy, if I am going to put my life on the line with this weapon, than I will place every last inch of trust in it."

"That what's I like to hear, now lets go!" Hiroshi picked up his weapon and fired a slug shot the size of Kazuki's arm.

Kazuki closed his eyes for just a second before emitting a loud shout as he brought his weapon down.

A moment of silence followed by an excited Xanphia. Hiroshi looked at Kazuki who seemed as calm as ever with two pieces of the slug, one on each side of him, laying on the ground.

Xanphia was jumping up and down in excitement. "Wow, how did you do that, a bullet even a slug should travel at a speed too fast for anyone to match, especially with a weapon of that size."

Hiroshi smiled even wider than before. "It looks like you really do put your trust in your weapon, to close your eyes even for a split second would be fatal to anyone who did not trust his own power and that of his weapons."

Kazuki bowed to Hiroshi. "I thank you for that lesson and if it is not too much to ask, can we start the next one, by the sounds of it, I need to become battle ready fast."

Hiroshi chuckled. "Do not worry about a thing, Xanphia is just about to make some dinner, while she is cooking you and I will talk about what needs to be done.

"Dinner may take a little longer." Xanphia interrupted. "We didn't have enough ingredients so I need to go pick up some more, I am sure you can keep going with training, maybe not enough time for lesson two, but it should be ok to keep practicing."

Hiroshi smiled. "Ok, you go get the last ingredients and Kazuki and I will continue our training."

Xanphia walked off but not before winking at Kazuki when Hiroshi turned around a moment.

"_Why do I get the feeling that she had enough ingredients but she wanted to do me this favour?"_

Hiroshi turned around again. "Like all other shotguns, mine has two different types of ammo, the slug and the scatter, now I will use the scatter as there are no spectators." Hiroshi pumped the shotgun and started to fire volleys of little round bullets.

Kazuki closed his eyes again. _"Ok sword, I put my trust into you, let us get out of this in one piece."_

Then something weird happened, it seemed as if time stopped.

Then came a voice, a divine sounding voice from the sword "Call me Kaito, I am your weapon and I am your guardian. Use me like a tool and lose me like a fool, use me like a shield and I shall save you on the battlefield."

"My guardian?"

"Yes, you are the chosen one, you have a heart which is pure and nothing but good intentions."

"Ok Kaito, lend me your strength."

Time returned to normal as Kazuki opened his eyes, he started to swing the blade in several different directions as the balls seemed to bounce off of the sword. "Now I am attacking, Hiroshi!" Kazuki leaped into the air over top of Hiroshi. "Can your gun help you against this?"

Hiroshi laughed. "Looks like lesson two comes early." Hiroshi put the shotgun between his hands in the same way he pulled it out. "Defensive!" He smacked his hands together causing the gun to disappear and in its place was what looked like a portable wall made of some kind of mettle.

Kazuki's blade landed on the shield with a loud clanging sound. "What was that?!"

"That my boy was lesson two, defence. Although it may look it, it is everything but simple to learn, that is why we will continue the training after dinner."

"May I at least ask you how it is done?"

"It is done in a way similar to pulling out your weapon, you are not required to have your weapon out, but then you must call out, activate defence, activation is always needed."

"Ok, I will remember this, but I have another question."

"What is it my boy, ask away."

"When you fired that volley of bullets, I asked my sword for strength, it replied to me, it told me it's name."

"It's name?"

"Yes, it said it's name was, Kaito."

"I have only heard of something like this hap-"

Hiroshi was interrupted by a loud gun shot and Xanphia screaming.

Kazuki recognized the voice instantly. "Xanphia!" He yelled while running towards the source.

He ran through trees and jumped over bushes until he arrived at a clearing, where he saw Xanphia holding her leg which was bleeding and a man wearing something familiar to Kazuki's yet seemed bulkier.

Xanphia looked at Kazuki. "Please get Hiroshi, you are not ready yet."

Kazuki looked at her. "I don't care if I am ready or not, no one hurts you and gets away with it."

The other man looked at him. "Hah, it's just a kid, I was hoping for the old man. Anyways, my name is Suija and I will be your destroyer. Activate your weapon and lets get it on!" He was holding a pistol which looked more like an enlarged flare gun.

Kazuki closed his eyes and started emitting the loud hum.

"God, this is taking too long, say goodbye to the misses." He fired his gun straight towards Xanphia.

"_Kaito, I need your help, Xanphia is going to die if I don't."_

Time stopped once again. "Kazuki, I have the power to shield her, you just need the will to use it."

Kazuki's eyes opened. "Activate defence!" _"I have to save Xanphia!"_ Before he realized it he was standing in front of Xanphia, the bullet coming straight for him. _"What can I do?"_ He recalled Kaito's words. _"Will power."_ He looked at his enemy and smacked his hands together. His hands blew away as if something exploded and in his right hand was a sword the size of him in length yet quite slender and on his left arm a shield, one like no other, it had an orange glow to it and surrounded him in a warm glow, but it did not only surround him, it surrounded Xanphia too.

The bullet smacked into the force field and simply disintegrated. Suija stared at him confused. "What was that?"

What is this, Kazuki mastered the defence technique without any training, and why does it have a weapon? Could it be that Kazuki's suit newer than the rest, or is something else going on here?


	4. Chapter 4: The Trials Begin

Chapter 4: The Trials Begin

Kazuki looked just as confused as Suija. _"What is up with this, I don't understand."_

"When you put your trust in me, trust that I could save the girl, you unleashed power, when you willed yourself to save her you unlocked power, when you wanted to stop that bullet you wanted power, but you never wanted it for yourself, you wanted it for her and when your willpower comes from the heart, my power is the strongest."

Kazuki looked at his weapon and his shield and knew what was going on.

Suija continued to look at him, no longer confused. "Heh, looks like I underestimated you there, it looks like you do have some power, I am sorry but when I saw how long it was taking for you to pull out a weapon I got bored."

Xanphia on the other hand was staring at Kazuki with surprised eyes. _"H-How did he do that?"_

Suija grinned. "Well punk, bring it on. As prize for deflecting my shot I am going to have fun with you, and then I will have some real fun with that beauty over there." He winked at Xanphia.

Kazuki stared at Suija now. "I am sorry to have to disappoint you, but you are not the one destined to get the girl in the end, I can see your future and I can tell you it isn't long."

Suija spit on the ground and raised his gun. "Die, you stupid kid!" He fired a volley of shots towards Kazuki.

All of the shots simply disintegrated. "Hah, you don't even pose as a threat!"

"Don't keep using defence, it will use up all of your energy." Came the voice of Xanphia from behind him."

"I got it, I thought I felt slightly weaker after those shots." He closed his eyes. _"Come on Kaito, let's do this. I trust both my life and that of Xanphia to you."_

"Good now shout, offence."

Kazuki's eyes flared open. "Offence!" He smacked his hands together and the sword and shield vanished revealing his two-handed sword. "Bring it on."

A rustling sound came from the bushes and Hiroshi stumbled out. "What is going on here?" He looked at Suija.

"This guy here shot Xanphia."

Hiroshi stood up. "Is that so?" He was already holding his shotgun again.

Suija looked at Hiroshi. "Well, looks like playtime is over, bye bye for now." With that Suija vanished into thin air.

Xanphia was still holding her leg which was bleeding rather badly. Kazuki turning around saw just how bad it was. "We need to get you to the house."

"I-It's just a scratch"

"No it isn't, it is really bad." He bent down and scooped her up off the ground. "I will carry you back to the house, so let's go."

Xanphia wrapped her arms around Kazuki's neck as to make it slightly easier on Kazuki.

Hiroshi followed behind the two of them wishing he had a camera. "My boy, may I ask you how you managed to fend off that man until I got there, it seemed almost as if no fighting took place."

"I will tell you all about it once we get to the house and fix up this wound." With that Kazuki started to sprint ahead.

Hiroshi smiled. _"I am glad he has a heart as kind as this. He will need it."_ He too started to sprint.

The three of them arrived at the house, Kazuki laid Xanphia down on the bed and looked at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi understood instantly. "Don't worry I will tend to her wounds you just wait outside."

Kazuki smiled and then looked at Xanphia who looked back at him smiling. "It's ok I will be fine and thank you for saving me." She was now blushing.

Kazuki walked out of the room. _"Who was that guy and what was he after, he didn't seem to know who Xanphia was."_ _"Well who ever it is, I don't think he will be coming back as long as there are three of us."_

Hiroshi walked out of the room and seeing Kazuki look at him concerned, smiled. "Her leg will be better in a few days, but I am afraid she wont be able to walk for the time being, maybe a day or two."

Kazuki frowned.

"Don't worry Kazuki, there was nothing you could have done to stop this."

This didn't seem to cheer him up much.

"I do however have some questions, and please stop worrying, she is sleeping right now to let the herb take effect."

Kazuki sat down and sighed. "You want to know what took place?"

Hiroshi sat down as well. "Yes, and please from the very beginning."

Kazuki explained in detail the best he could at what took place deep in the forest in that clearing.

"Why is it that my weapons, or suit or whatever it is can talk to me?"

"Hmm, I honestly can't say exactly, as this suit was not made by me, just modified to fit you. But I must say I am extremely proud of you that you managed to activate your defence under such pressure. Although the fact of you 'teleporting' in front of Xanphia seems strange and so does your defence itself."

"Why is it strange?"

"Well, like I said, I modified your suit to fit you, I never added the ability to teleport as I would not know how. Likewise I never gave your defence mode a weapon, it is impossible, you should not be able to attack, it would be suicidal. I take it you felt your energy lessen when your shield stopped an attack?"

"Yes I felt it, but how could it be suicidal? I barely felt a thing."

"Interesting, after that many attacks including the first one, it should have felt like you went down with a fever, especially if it is your first time using the defence mode." Hiroshi thought for a moment. "I would like to take your suit and research it a little if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I would like to figure out more."

Hiroshi walked up and pressed a button, nothing happened. "Weird, your suit should of gone back to normal." He pressed the button a few more times. "I don't understand, it won't come off."

The time stopped once again. "I cannot be removed, when you placed your trust in me, we became one. Please do not worry or think I am cursed or evil, but in this way we can truly react to everything as one and if you like I can tell you how this suit works and help you on your way to learning things, but everything has a time and place, please just trust me now as you have trusted me before."

Time started up again. "He says that it cannot be removed, me and him are now one, he says not to worry and I trust him."

"Him?"

"Kaito."

"He just talked to you?"

"Yes, he said not to worry and he would explain things to me piece by piece, although I still will need your training old man." Kazuki started to giggle.

Hiroshi smiled. "Ok, then I guess I will just have to test things while you are wearing the suit. As enemies have found us once already, be sure for there to be more, that is why I must test you for strength, will, reflexes and stamina and work on what needs to be done, follow me and we can start."

The two of the walked outside where Hiroshi opened a compartment under the house and pressing a button. An archery target came out of the ground.

"This will measure not only your strength, but your precision as well, watch...Activate!" He smacked his hands close and pulled out his shotgun again. He held the shotgun up and fired against the target.

Above the target digital numbers showed: 98 accuracy and 175 power.

"Accuracy is out of 100 and power out of 200, there has never been a suit to go over the 200 and therefore this machine would break if a power of over 200 were to hit it."

"you seem to forget i use a melee weapon."

Hiroshi walks back to the compartment and pushes another button, the target goes back into the ground and a training dummy pops up. "Same machine, different form, now go and don't be afraid to break it be slashing, you wont."

Kazuki closes his eyes. _"Come on Kaito, let's do this."_ His eyes flared open. "Activate!" He pulled his hands apart revealing his sword once again. "Let's try this, I will show you that your machine can break!" He charged straight for the dummy and swung diagonally downwards from the right shoulder to under the waist on the right side.

The machine numbers starting spinning. Accuracy stopped at 85

"Not bad for a first time." Said Hiroshi laughing.

Power was still spinning. 110,120,140,175,190 "BANG!" The machine exploded.

Hiroshi's mouth dropped a meter. "H-How is that possible, this machine can handle 200, how did you go over 200?"

"Beginners luck maybe?" Kazuki chuckling.

What is this, can Kazuki's power really be higher than any other recorded person? Or was the machine just faulty?


	5. Chapter 5: Kaito

Chapter 5: Kaito

Hiroshi merely looked at Kazuki shocked. "I know my machine was in perfect condition, meaning I guess we won't have to worry about your strength."

"I told you I could break it, it's just a matter of wanting it hard enough."

"Ok, well let's move on to your will power, I am going to connect you to a machine which will put you in a meditative state of mind where I will be able to monitor your thoughts and so forth."

"Ok, bring the machine, as long as there are no needles I have no problems."

Hiroshi chuckled. "Don't worry, here on Fiu the need of needles is long gone as everyone is now naturally born immune to all known diseases except for the common cold. Our suits protect us from that."

"Ok, will I be able to talk when I am connected to the machine?"

"No, you will however be able to here what is going on the outside and if your will is strong enough you can break out of the meditative state and return to your original state of mind."

Hiroshi and Kazuki walked back inside and into a backroom where there was a mettle bed which looked more like a canister. Kazuki laid down inside of it, and as soon as his head rested on the cushion his vision went black."

"Hey."

"_Hmm, I hear a voice."_

"Hey."

"_There it is again."_

"Kazuki, open your eyes!"

Kazuki did as he was told, standing before him was what looked like an ancient samurai. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"Wait, I know that voice, Kaito its you isn't it?"

"You are correct, I am Kaito."

"But how is it that I can see you right now?"

"When you shut out the outside world and meditate, you open a path to your mind, where I reside."

"So what are you then? A thought in my mind?"

"Not quite, I may reside in your mind, but I reside in your heart too, we are one in the same yet so very different."

"Ok, I do have one question I wish you to answer before anything."

"Ask and I will answer to the best of my knowledge."

"Could you ever take possession of my body?"

Kaito laughed. "Don't worry about that, I could take possession yes, but not without you wanting me too, it would take quite a lot of willpower from you for me to take over."

Kazuki smiled. "Whew, I was starting to worry a moment."

"You don't trust me enough to let me use your body? Just a question."

"Trust has nothing to do with anything, it is my body, I only have one and therefore have to watch out with it. I do however trust you with my life, as I have said."

"Good, good. But since you are here, I guess I can answer some of your questions."

Kazuki's smile widened. "Finally, some answers. For starters I have the two questions Hiroshi, my mentor could not answer. How did I teleport and why does my defence mode have a weapon? Hiroshi said he did not program that."

"There is a lot in this suit which he did not program, this suit was a prototype, a beta version if you will."

"A prototype?"

"Yes, the unfinished version. As for your questions, you managed to teleport due to your will to save the girl, your suit has the power to literally shoot your molecules out of position and realign them where you wanted to go, you must watch out with this though as if you willpower is not high enough, things could go wrong."

"But I have done it already, doesn't that mean my willpower is high enough?"

"Not quite, at that moment, when you wanted nothing more than to save her, your willpower raised far beyond the point it is normally at."

"Oh."

"Let's just say, if you did not have such strong feelings towards that girl, you could have died teleporting."

"Feelings? You don't mean..."

"Of course I do, don't forget I live in you, I feel that which you feel."

Kazuki blushed.

"There is no need to feel ashamed, you are a young man, and feelings towards a girl mean just that."

"Ok, and about the next question."

"That one has to do with it being a prototype, at first, the defence mode was always going to have a weapon, but since the strength and stamina of most were not high enough, people were losing consciousness due to the major strain on the body, you however are different, your strength level is beyond any recorded person around here, there is however one side effect, but that is a story for the next time, it is time for you to return."

"No wait, why?"

"The timer on the machine is at its end, farewell for now Kazuki."

"DING!"

Kazuki's eyes opened, Hiroshi looked at him. "I take it you were talking with Kaito?"

"How did you know?"

"Your brain waves showed me you were talking with someone. What did he tell you?"

"He explained to me about my suit, my defence mode and why I was able to teleport."

"About your suit?"

"Yes, my suit is different than yours and Xanphia's."

"Different in what way?"

"My suit is one of the prototypes, one of the originals."

Hiroshi's eyes widened. "We must find away to remove that suit, many people have ended up in a coma due to those prototypes, did he tell you that too?"

"Don't worry, he told me that too and he said I was different, I could handle the strain on my body, but there is one side effect, but until I learn what it is, I have to watch out."

"Wise choice, but about the other two things."

"Oh yes."

Kazuki explained why he could teleport and why his defence mode has a weapon. (However leaving out the part of his feelings for Xanphia)

"Interesting, it seems fate really did pick you.

"Enough about this though, how long was I gone?"

"About an hour, why?" Hiroshi saw Kazuki's concerned look. "Oh, of course, she is doing well. She just woke up, so if you would like to, you co-"

Hiroshi was interrupted due to Kazuki jumping to his feet and running out the door. "We can talk more later."

Hiroshi chuckled. _"Youth."_

If anyone is looking to be a beta tester...I would appreciate it_  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Courage or Stupidity

Chapter 6: Courage or Stupidity?

"_My hand is so warm."_ Xanphia started opening her eyes. _"I wonder what is warming my hands."_ She opened her eyes fully to see Kazuki sleeping away peacefully resting his cheek on her hand.

"Yes he has been watching over you all this time."

Xanphia looked up to see Hiroshi. "H-how long was I asleep?"

"A good day and a half."

"And he watched over me the whole time?"

"Yes, I do not know of the reason, but he forced me to bring him his food here if I wanted him to eat, which I of course did."

Xanphia blushed.

"I am going to get the next part of his training set up, don't wake him." Hiroshi left the room closing the door silently.

Xanphia looked at Kazuki sleeping, she ran her hand through his hair gently. "Thank you." She whispered. She then kissed his forehead before she even realized it.

Kazuki stirred.

"Oh please don't wake up, you need your rest."

"Don't worry Xanphia, I am always here for you." He mumbled in his sleep.

Xanphia looked at him blushing even redder than before. She placed her other hand on top of his and just laid in bed, feeling the warmth of his hand.

Hiroshi knocked on the door. "Could you wake him up now, his training is ready."

"Ok." _"Why didn't he just open the door?"_ She nudged Kazuki softly. "Kazuki, your training is ready."

Kazuki opened his eyes. "Xanphia, you're awake."

Before she had the chance to say anything she was embraced by Kazuki.

"You wouldn't believe how worried I was about you, even Hiroshi said that the herbs should not have caused you to sleep that long." He wrapped his arms around her tight for a second before letting go. "We should get to Hiroshi though, you could watch my training if you would like to." He was smiling widely.

Xanphia who was clearly trying hard not to blush replied. "Of course I want to see you train, I want to see the man who is going to save my kingdom after all." She smiled to hide the blush even better.

The two of them went outside to where Hiroshi was awaiting them.

"Ah good, I see you are both awake. I hope you are ready Kazuki."

"I am ready for whatever this test is."

"Good, good, this is a test of stamina, I want to test many different things, how long you can run, hold your breath even how much pain you can handle."

"Psychological or physical pain?"

"Physical, this is all about your body, not your mind."

"I am ready."

"Good, then if you will come this way, I have set up a sort of, gauntlet run, if you will." Hiroshi started to walk off in the direction which lead to the start of Kazuki's next trial.

Xanphia turned to him and reached behind her neck where she removed the necklace which was hanging there, she then walked over to Kazuki and placed it around his neck. "For watching over me I will give you this."

Kazuki looked at the necklace and then at Xanphia. "Thank you, I wont let you down."

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "That is for good luck."

Kazuki went running off towards Hiroshi rubbing his cheek softly.

"I hope you are both mentally and physically prepared for this, I wont be able to help you out, not if you are to be our saviour, you will have to do this on your own strength."

"I am ready, but I do have one question."

"What is it?"

"Explain to me what will happen inside this gauntlet, you say that it will test me, in what way?"

"It will test your stamina, but it will be testing your strength and willpower as well, so be prepared."

"Ok, I am ready."

"Then enter." Hiroshi opens a large door leading into what seems like an old cavern. Kazuki walks through completely calm and hears nothing but the door shutting behind him.

"_Hah, this should be easy, my stamina has always been higher than others."_

A loud bang caused Kazuki to jump, he looked around to see the walls light up to reveal a narrow path with big gaping scars on both sides.

"_Balance?"_ Kazuki walked up to the path and put one foot on it, a loud screeching noise and a few javelins flying out of the walls caused Kazuki to stop. _"Looks like it isn't only balance."_

"You are correct."

"Who said that?"

"Do not worry, I am merely the guide through this gauntlet. I will explain to you what needs to be done."

"Ok, sounds reasonable."

"Although I am sure you found out what needs to be done here, but as a word of caution, spears are not the only danger that awaits."

"Ok, I understand. Here goes nothing." Kazuki starts to run down the path as fast as he could, spears came flying out just barely behind him.

"What are you doing?! You cannot simply run through this!"

"Just watch me!" Kazuki was still running when a log dropped from the ceiling to shoulder height, he twisted his body and went sliding forwards ending up underneath the log. "Hah, did you see that?"

"You are not done yet."

Kazuki just kept on running. A hole opened up mere meters away from him.

"See, now you will have to stop and figure out what to do, no man can jump this."

Kazuki either wasn't listening or just didn't hear it as he picked up his pace to a sprint, as his right foot hit the last piece of ground Kazuki trusted himself into the air.

"Fool! You cannot make it."

"Your wrong." Kazuki landed on the other side and started to run again.

"H-How is that possible."

"Because I am not going to let a certain someone down." A blade of two meters popped up in the middle of the path 'cutting' it in half.

"Slow down now, you may of been capable of that distance, but can you really be sure you can just jump over that blade?"

"Yes!" Kazuki leaped into the air and twisted his body over the blade, rolling over shoulder and thus back onto his feet as he hit the ground.

Kazuki ended up in front of a door which had no handle.

"Congratulations, your stamina seems to be in top condition and your mind unwavering."

"What do you mean?"

"My job was not to guide you, but to try and make you doubt yourself, which you did not do."

Kazuki looked at the door again. "How do I open this?"

No answer was heard.


	7. Chapter 7: The pain of Love

-1Chapter 7: The pain of Love

Kazuki continued to stare at the door. _"How can I open this door?"_ Kazuki stared hard and long at the door before seeing some words written near the bottom, he read them out loud.

"The one seeking an answer shall never find it, the one searching for something will look over it, if you wish to pass through this door you must think simple, you must not want an answer, and you may not search for the way through. The path is within you."

Kazuki finished the last part and stared frustrated "This does not help one bit, how is the answer inside of me?" Kazuki started to get enraged. "Open you stupid door!" Kazuki swung his fist straight at the door, just before the impact he stops his hand. _"I got it!"_ "I cannot think about it, for I will never figure it out, and I can never find the way through, simply because the door IS the way through." He walked up to the door, but instead of stopping he continued to walk until he smacked into the door, but there was no impact, Kazuki walked straight through the door as if it was not there.

As he was fully through the door he heard a voice. "Congratulations on passing through the door of disbelief, I am seeing things in you that I have not seen in many others."

"Yeah, yeah. Save me your sucking up and tell me what I must do next."

"This next trial will be the hardest trial, it is not the last, but because of who and what you think of and do, in other words, who you are, will make this one the hardest."

"I don't care about that, just tell me what I need to do?"

"Simple, close your eyes and you will see a different world, you must endure what you see and never open your eyes until I tell you too, if you do so before then, well I am afraid you will die."

"Seems easy enough, I can keep my eyes shut." Kazuki closes his eyes.

"Good luck, you will need it."

Kazuki felt a shock go through his body, it seemed like he opened his eyes as he can see again, but he could still feel his eyes closed.

Kazuki saw the place where him and Xanphia first met, then he saw Xanphia standing there, she was beckoning for you to come closer, she was smiling.

He walked closer and started to smile while thinking to himself. _"I love that smile of hers, it warms me up just looking at it."_ He continued to come closer.

Xanphia seemed to have heard something behind her as she turned around in panic.

It was then that Kazuki saw the man standing behind her, it was that one who attacked her earlier.

"This time i will kill her for sure!" He yelled out.

Xanphia screamed and turned around to look at Kazuki with pleading eyes.

Kazuki tries to yell out, but no sound escapes, he tries to run faster, but she seems to be getting farther and farther away. He yelled again, this time with all of his might, but yet again, no sound came out.

Suija pointed his gun at Xanphia and smiled. "Oh I enjoy the look on your face, it makes me shiver in excitement." He held the pistol with both hands as he fired a single shot that trusted him backwards a bit.

The bullet passed easily through Xanphia's left lung causing a constant stream of blood to pour out slowly.

Suija disappeared laughing.

Kazuki managed to let out a sound again. "Xanphia!" He tried to run again, and his feet seemed to be working as he arrived by her side.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, she took one last breath causing her to cough up more blood before her chest stopped raising up and down.

Kazuki looked down at her, tears started to run down his cheeks. "AHHH!!!! Why!?"

The next thing he knew he was standing in front of Hiroshi's house.

He went running inside and to his horror saw Hiroshi lying on the floor motionless. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone, turning he saw Suija.

"Why don't you just die? You would save more people, you see, I am going to kill every single person you ever come into contact with, what do you have to say about that?"

Kazuki fell to his knees crying uncontrollable. "AHHH!!!"

Suija was laughing. "What, cat got your tongue?

All of a sudden Kazuki stopped crying and stood up.

"What's this, going to avenge them? Don't make me laugh."

Kazuki grinned wickedly. "I don't have to, you will do it for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I came into contact with you, did I not?"

Suija looked at him funny. "You don't possibly think I am going to kill myself, do you? You must have truly lost it."

Kazuki stood up and grinned wickedly. "A man must stick to his word, to make up for your murder, you WILL kill yourself."

Suija started to laugh. "As if."

"Then why is it that your weapon seems to be pointing at yourself?"

Suija looked at his hand which was now pointing his gun at his own head.

"This will not make up for me losing Xanphia, but at least I can save the next person the same fate."

Suija started to laugh again.

"What is so funny now?"

"The fact that this world is not even real, the fact that you are bending your imagination to make up for Xanphia dying in your imagination."

Kazuki looked puzzled.

"You may open your eyes."

Kazuki opened his eyes.

"You have passed this test rather easily, instead of breaking down at the sight of her dying, you forced the images in your favour, you even forgot it was a vision when you saw her die. You cried like she really did die, but instead of breaking down, you willed him to use his own words against him. I must say, I am impressed, although as a word of advice, don't think it will be the same in real life."

Kazuki grinned. "Yes it will, it is basic fighting strategy to get your opponent to think the way you want them to, even if they do not, there brain will send the signals you are causing therefore causing things to move, although he would never shoot himself, the will to live would not allow it."

"You seem more knowledgeable than I thought you were, you seem to impress me every time."

Kazuki smiled wider.

"Go then, proceed to your last trial, but..." The voice broke off.

"But what?"

No answer.

"But what, damnit?"

"I should not be telling you this, but I suppose you have the right to know, the old man and the girl are in trouble, but you have to proceed, going back means failing the test and therefore not being able to help them."

"But if I pass the test, will I be able to do it in time to save them?"

No answer.

"Answer me!"

"No, if you pass the test, then it will be too late."

So, what will Kazuki do, can he do the test and still save them, despite what the voice is saying, or will he run back through the gauntlet to save them, even though it will mean failing the test. Can he stand the thought of the dying so that he can finish the trial in order to restore their kingdom, or will he run to save them now and do what he can later?

I could use a beta tester for this if anyone is interested...and please tell your friends etc. About my writing...it is in anime crossovers so not a lot of people look in this section, I would really appreciate it...plus any criticism is nice, I would love to see some...but please keep it to a certain level...no one wants to see how much people hate there work.


End file.
